


Not Good Enough

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Kitten [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Are you ready kids?, Boys In Love, Cheating, Confusion, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Fight Sex, Fluff and Angst, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Knifeplay, M/M, Manipulation, Praise Kink, Secrets, but it's not intense it's kinda just mentioned, long talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Jisung comes to terms with a lot of things one of them is his feelings for HyunjinNOTE: THIS FIC NO LONGER INCLUDES EX SKZ MEMBERS





	Not Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is a wild one hold onto your hats. Now there is Jeongin smut and if you're uncomfortable with that FUCK OUTTA HERE B. This chapter is intense in some spots, so that's gonna be fun. Enjoy reading!

_ Seungmin and Jeongin five months ago. _

_ “This is your fault!”  _

_ “It’s not my fault you can’t take care of yourself! Stop blaming me for your fuck ups!” Jeongin screams, the veins in his neck practically popping out.  _

_ Seungmin hits his fist to the wall, “You’re supposed to be there for me! You said you would be! You said you’d help me!”  _

_ “I can’t make you want to get help Seungmin! I can’t be the reason! You have no idea what it’s like to be terrified of what you’ll do to yourself. Every day I wake up and I’m afraid I’m going to find you dead, I can’t live like this! It rips me apart, I can’t live without worrying about you. I can’t do anything without thinking about you! I shouldn’t have to live like this.” _

_ “How do you think I feel? You’re not the one going through it! I can barely get up some days, sorry I’m a burden, sorry it sucks  _ ** _so _ ** _ badly to be with me. If it wasn’t for you I’d still be an addict, if I hadn’t met you I’d probably be dead!” Seungmin steps forward and shoves his ex.  _

_ “I wish I was dead, I wish that I never got better, because now, now that I am I feel even more like shit because you left me.”  _

_ Jeongin wipes his eyes, the elder’s words hitting him in the heart.  _

_ “I left because I’m suffering! I had to put myself above you for once, it’s not my fucking fault you can’t function. You have a boyfriend! Latch onto him, you don’t need me.”  _

_ “He doesn’t know!”  _

_ “So tell him idiot.” The redhead grits his teeth, “You are killing me! You don’t even give a fuck about my well being, you take and take from me but you don’t do shit for me.” He shoves Seungmin back, both of them crying now.  _

_ How the fuck did they even get here? _

_ “You don’t tell me anything Jeongin! I can’t read your mind, you say I don’t help you but you don’t tell me what’s wrong!” Seungmin hisses back, his back hits the wall again.  _

_ “Because shit can’t be wrong with me when I’m with you. I can’t be in pain or suffer when we’re together. Everything is about y-“ Seungmin pushes him, their lips angrily colliding together.  _

_ “Shut up, don’t tell me I do nothing for you. We’ve been together for three fucking years-“ _

_ “Three years of me taking care of you.” Jeongin hisses he bites down on Seungmin’s lip angrily. The elder pushes him but Innie pins him to the wall.  _

_ “You should have left a while ago then! You should have let me di-“ _

_ “Shut up!” He grabs Minnie’s hair and yanks his head back. A loud whine comes from him, eyes shutting tightly.  _

_ “No more excuses, we’re both fucked up. Seungmin, stop blaming me and I’ll stop blaming you.” They lock eyes, Seungmin pulls him down by the shirt and slams their lips together.  _

_ Their teeth hit aggressively, Jeongin grabbing him hard, pressing their bodies together. Seungmin whimpers as he gets pushed to face the wall.  _

_ “You make me so fucking angry.” Jeongin growls, hips pressing into his ass.  _

_ The elder scrapes his nails against the wall, his legs shaking. He knows Jeongin would never actually hurt him, but his anger and aggression is honestly really fucking hot.  _

_ “The f-feeling is mutual.” He hisses back.  _

_ Innie grabs him by the belt loops and practically throws the older boy onto his couch.  _

_ “You drive me crazy, seeing him with you, seeing the way you hang on his arm. You come to the diner just so I have to see him touch you right?” His words are harsh against his mouth.  _

_ Seungmin pulls his hair and tugs the younger’s shirt off.  _

_ “He fucks me every night, he gets to have me however he wants me. Your stupid little blonde isn’t close to anything I am.” He snaps back, the thoughts of the way Felix will wrap his arms around Jeongin’s neck and kiss him happily right there in front of Seungmin. How he’ll lock eyes with him as he hugs him tightly and kisses him softly.  _

_ “I’m sure he does. He knows the things you like? Does he know how you like to be tied up? How you like to pinned down for hours, left there crying and withering?” Jeongin bites down hard on his neck, smirking at the way Seungmin moans under him.  _

_ “And Felix knows all the shit you’re into, right? He knows you like getting cut up, you like it when I put a knife to your cock when I suck you dry?” _

_ Seungmin digs his nails into Jeongin’s back.  _

_ “Fuck you.”  _

_ The younger yanks him up and pushes him into his room. Minnie hits the bed and pulls his own shirt off. Jeongin’s lips on his in seconds, they're grinding on each other aggressively, moaning into each other’s mouths.  _

_ Seungmin’s jeans come off first, Innie biting along his body. “Spread.” He whispers taking his boxers down too. His member springs free and without hesitation he takes it in his mouth, sucking hard.  _

_ The elder moans and bucks up instantly, he missed Jeongin’s mouth, his touch, his everything. As much as they fight, they know each other best, Innie knows his deepest and darkest secrets, he knows what makes him tick.  _

_ “I knew you missed me.” Jeongin murmurs pulling off for a second, he hums while licking his tip, hand working on the rest of him.  _

_ “So fucking much.” He moans reaching down to thread his fingers into his red hair. Seungmin whines his face pushing into the pillows next to his face.  _

_ Innie leans forward and takes more into his mouth, scratching down his thighs. The elder throws his head back in bliss, “Shit, slow down.”  _

_ “No,” Jeongin lets go of him completely and grabs a bottle of lube. Seungmin meets him halfway, hands threading into the younger’s red hair. They fall back down to the bed, Seungmin on top now, he runs his hands all over him, trembling over his belt.  _

_ “Where’s your knife?”  _

_ “No. Felix doesn’t know.” Innie pulls him back down, connecting their lips, legs curling around him.  _

_ “He can’t take it?” Seungmin smirks at him. _

_ “He doesn’t need to know about it.”  _

_ “He’s a pussy.”  _

_ Jeongin grabs him and drips the cold liquid down his entrance, Minnie moans softly and shuts his eyes, fingers getting pushed inside of him.  _

_ “Shut up,”  _

_ “Make me.”  _

_ “I’ll make you scream.” He shifts his fingers up and Seungmin whines, he gets turned over and his face hits the pillows.  _

_ “Do it,” Jeongin spreads his two digits wide, humming at the sight of Seungmin stretched out in front of him. God he missed it.  _

_ The elder pushes his hips back, lower lip between his teeth, Innie pushes in a third finger. Not taking much time to really stretch him, knowing Seungmin likes the pain.  _

_ “Fuck,” Minnie moans softly, Jeongin takes his fingers out and he strips out of his jeans and boxers quickly.  _

_ “Tell me if it hurts too much.” He whispers in his ear while slicking himself up.  _

_ “Hmhm,” Seungmin shoves his face into his arms as Jeongin pushes into him. They both moan now, bodies pressing together.  _

_ “God I missed your tight ass so much.” He mutters.  _

_ “Missed your cock,” the elder pushes his hips back in slow movements, Jeongin holding his hips firmly starting to rock into him.  _

_ The red head runs his hands along his body, pulling on his nipples too. He flips Seungmin over and they lock lips, kissing more gently now, hands in each other’s hair.  _

_ Seungmin wraps his legs around Innie’s waist, mouth open, letting him lick into his mouth. Jeongin hums and rolls his hips at a steady pace, kissing him more and more. His hand on the back of one thigh, the other holding himself up.  _

_ “You make me feel so good Innie.”  _

_ “Take your glasses off baby.” Jeongin starts to kiss down his neck, he bucks into Seungmin hard. The elder groans and takes his frames off, “I miss you calling me baby.”  _

_ “I miss you in general.” Jeongin hums and sucks down hard on his skin.  _

_ Seungmin tips his head back, hips stuttering, “Fuck me.”  _

_ “Hmm, gonna.”  _

_ Sitting up slightly Jeongin grabs his hips aggressively and starts a fast pace. Seungmin starting to feel like jello already, he is hitting the perfect spot inside him.  _

_ He moans loud, eyes closed nails digging into his shoulders.  _

_ Jeongin thrusts in hard, one hand rubbing a nipple the other going down to stroke him quickly. Seungmin whines and bucks, thighs shaking slightly.  _

_ “You’re cute, all squirmy already.”  _

_ “You make me feel so good.”  _

_ “Hmm I know babyboy, you look so good like this, so pretty.” He whispers angling his hips a certain spot.  _

_ Seungmin inhales and cries out, “Innie please-“ he whimpers, pulling him down to kiss him again.  _

_ “What do you want baby?”  _

_ “You,” Minnie pants against his mouth, feeling extremely close already. Jeongin bites his neck again and strokes him quicker.  _

_ “Ah-mm gonna cum, sl-slow down.”  _

_ “Aw come on baby, cum for me, I know you want to.”  _

_ “Don’t wanna stop yet.”  _

_ “Shhh,” Jeongin rolls his hips and Seungmin arches his back, releasing hard between them. Jeongin groans and starts fucking him even harder, making the elder whine loud.  _

_ The elder whimpers, getting over sensitive quickly, he however doesn’t want Jeongin to cum yet so he rolls them over abruptly.  _

_ “What are you doing?”  _

_ “Don’t want you to let go yet.” Seungmin whispers desperately. Jeongin wraps his arms around him, kissing him more intimately now.  _

_ “I’m not gonna baby, move your hips, fuck yourself on me.” Minnie does as he’s told, crying into his shoulder, hands scratching down his chest.  _

_ “I love you.” He breathes into his skin, Jeongin flips them over again, wrapping his legs around his waist. He touches his thighs and kisses his collarbone, sucking down gently.  _

_ “I love you too.”  _

_ It doesn’t take long, Innie is coming deep inside his ex, their bodies still moving together. Lips connected, legs tangled together.  _

_ “Fuck…” Seungmin mumbles, Innie pulls out and cleans them up. He then tucks them both into bed, wrapping around each other.  _

_ “Hold me please.”  _

_ “Hmm gonna baby.” Jeongin nuzzles into his neck, kissing his pulse. They curl up like that falling asleep like they always used to.  _

_ * _

_ Jeongin wakes up groggily, his face pushed into warm skin and soft hair. He traces shapes to Seungmin’s back kissing along his shoulders.  _

_ “Hmm, don’t let go.” Seungmin mumbles into the pillows, his eyes shut still.  _

_ “I’m not going to babe, I just woke up.” He laughs softly, arms wrapping around the elder tightly.  _

_ “I could sleep all day.”  _

_ “Me too.” Jeongin kisses along his neck and then just nuzzles into him. Comfortable being wrapped around Minnie, their bodies fitting together perfectly.  _

_ About twenty minutes pass and several things at once hit him. He’s not with Seungmin anymore.  _

_ They had sex _

_ They said I love yous.  _

_ He cheated on Felix. _

_ * _

  
  


“Jinnie, get off.” Jisung complains, stuck under the elder. Hyunjin just laughs and kisses along his neck. 

“You’re such a brat.” 

“Takes one to know one.” Sungie looks back at him nose scrunched up. 

“When does Min get home?” 

“Not for a while.” 

Hyunjin whines and rolls off of Jisung, wrapping around the younger's pillows. 

“Why are you being so whiny today?” 

“I’m not.” 

“Are too, what’s wrong with you?” 

“Nothing is wrong, I just miss Minho.” 

Jisung shuts his eyes, hiding the eye roll he just made. 

“Whatever.” He curls up just wanting to be left alone for a moment. 

“Why are you upset?” 

“I’m not.” 

“You’re moody.” 

“So are you.” 

“Did Min not fuck you last night or something?” 

“You’re being annoying Jin, I’m literally fine you're the one being whiny.” Jisung snaps. 

“You’re being annoying, I’m just asking how you are.” Hyunjin mutters, his arms crossing across his chest. 

“Nothing is wrong, I’m just tired, I’m not the one being annoying, you are.” 

They both are quiet for a few seconds, “Asshole.” Jin mutters. 

“Shut up.” 

“You’re being a bitch.” 

Jisung grits his teeth and sits up eyes narrowed, “I’m trying to take a nap.” He snaps. 

“You’re mad because Minho said he loves me right?” 

Sungie stares, shocked by his words. “Excuse me?” 

“You feel threatened again right? That’s why you’re being mean to me.” Hyunjin gives him a look. 

“What are you talking about? I literally don’t care.” 

“I find that seriously hard to believe.” 

“Not everything is about you Jin.” 

Hyunjin gets up and goes into the living room, leaving Jisung to sulk on his own. 

A few hours later Minho comes home, he finds Hyunjin on the couch and Sungie in his room. 

Odd. 

“Hey, sleepy boy, why aren’t you and Jin cuddling?” Minho rubs Sungie’s back, kissing behind his ears. 

“He’s being annoying.” Jisung mumbles. 

Min sits on the edge of his bed, “Did you guys get in a fight?” 

“No. I don’t know. He was being whiny and annoying and I didn’t feel like dealing with him.” Sungie scrunches his nose and nuzzles into Minho’s thighs. 

“What did you guys argue about?” 

“He was being annoying and I snapped at him and then he said I was mad at him because you said that you love him.” Min hums. 

“Are you?” 

“We talked about this babe.” 

“Tell me the truth.” Jisung rolls his eyes, pushing his face back into his pillows, not wanting to talk about this right now. 

“I seriously don’t care.” 

“I feel like you’re lying.” 

“Believe whatever you want to.”

Min stares at his sub, he rubs his back more, “Why are you so grumpy?” 

“I just am, why does there have to be a reason? I just wanna sleep.” 

“Hey don’t be snappy with me, I’m just asking about you baby.” Jisung mumbles something that Minho can’t hear. 

“I’m just tired and in a bad mood, there isn’t a reason. I just am. I don’t care that you love Hyunjin, it has nothing to do with me.” 

“Alright, well when you stop acting like a little bitch come talk to me.” 

Jisung grits his teeth, curling into a ball, yeah maybe he’s upset about Min saying he loves Hyunjin. But he knows if he tells Minho he’ll get all bent out of shape and freak out. 

Honestly Sungie wants to do something to get his mind off all this. 

This, this is the reason he fucks around with other guys. Because some shit like this almost always happens. 

The truth is, yeah he’s mad about Min saying he loves Hyunjin, he’s mad because he  _ knows  _ Minho is going to expect him to fall in love with him too. But he can’t. 

As much as he likes Hyunjin, he’s not all that into subby guys. He’s nice and all but it’s just not what he wants. 

Against his better judgement Jisung grabs his phone and texts someone to get him out of the house. He knows he should just come clean to Min and Hyunjin. But he doesn’t want to have to deal with the repercussions. 

Minho will lose his mind, he’ll think Sungie is going to leave him, or Jin since he’s so attached to him now. Jisung is just trying not to think about Minho loving Hyunjin, he’s trying not to worry about the older boy taking his dom from him. 

He gets dressed and puts on a little makeup needing to get some fresh air. 

“Where are you going?” Minho asks while laying with Hyunjin, the two cuddled up together. The whole scene gives Sungie whiplash to a month ago. 

“Out,” 

“Where?” 

“I just need to think, I’ll be back later.” Sungie shuts the door behind him and heads to the nearest bus station. 

*

“Say what you want to say.” Chan crosses his arms over his chest, staring Jisung down. 

Knowing his secret, knowing that Sungie  _ is  _ kitten makes him look at the younger in a whole new light. He’s seen Jisung pushed to the edge completely, seen him scream, cry and claw at Minho’s back. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Jisung looks to the floor, his toes curling into the carpet beneath his feet. 

“For?” 

“I know I said mean things, and I know I’m an asshole who used you. You didn’t deserve that, I’m sorry I lied to you, that I cheated. I know I’m shit, I just want you to know that I do care about you, it wasn’t fake.” He whispers the last part, cheeks red. 

Chan is shocked, he’s in absolute awe honestly. 

“You’ve lied about an awful lot Sungie.” He says evenly. 

“I know…” Jisung picks at his nails still looking down, refusing to meet his eyes. 

“Why are you here Jisung?” 

“I-I just told you.” 

“Why are you really here? You come to me when Minho doesn’t treat you right. So what did he do?” Sungie looks up now, he takes in a breath. 

“That’s not true…” 

“Then you just suddenly felt bad? I find that hard to believe.” Chan takes a step forward. 

“I  _ have  _ felt bad, I do care about you. I wasn’t lying about that. I know it’s probably hard for you to believe but I don’t sleep around, you’re literally the only person I’ve had sex with other than Minho in four years. And I guess Hyunjin but, I don’t even know what that’s about.” Sungie sighs not meaning to say all of that. It just spilled out of his mouth though. 

“So you’re seriously just here to say sorry? After all this?” 

“I don’t know Chan! I’m trying here, literally my life is fucking falling apart at the seams and I don’t know what the fuck to do.” Jisung pulls at his hair a wave of emotions hitting him hard. 

He’s overwhelmed by all of this, Hyunjin coming into their lives, Minho admitting he’s in love with him. Sungie actually having legit feelings for Chan,  _ missing _ him. 

“Hey okay, what’s going on?” Chan suddenly softens, he takes another step forward and then has Jisung in his arms, the younger boy clinging to him tightly. 

“I’m sorry I did this to you.” Sungie just whimpers his face pushing into his chest. 

Chan rubs his back and tilts his chin up, “I’m not going to say it’s okay because it’s not. And I’m not gonna pretend I’m not really fucking mad at you.” Jisung bites his lower lip nodding his head he pulls away and wraps his arms around himself. 

“You need to be honest with me, about  _ everything _ .” 

“You know everything, I’ve been with Minho for four years, we moved in together just as friends but it changed. I-I’m fucked up Chan, I can’t do relationships, I can’t do constants with labels. It’s not an excuse for what I do, not at all. I just...when I was little all I ever saw was my mom with different guys getting them to wait on her hand and foot. I never saw love or family,  _ that  _ was how we survived. That is how we got our fix, how we got food, I don’t know any other way. And even though I know it’s wrong and I know how fucked up it is, I can’t stop. It’s like I’m addicted.” Jisung rubs his eyes. 

“I hate it so much, but I  _ need  _ the attention, I need the validation. It’s like if I don’t find someone I feel like nobody cares about me.” 

“But you have Minho.” Chan makes them sit down, now he’s curious. 

“I  _ know.  _ But he, he doesn’t just want me, he wants others, he likes to have others. Just me isn’t good enough…” 

“He’s a fucking idiot, how does he not see how lucky he is?” Chan mutters. He shakes his head, Jisung bends to his will, he does anything he says. How could anyone want more than that?

“It’s not his fault, he’s afraid I’ll leave, he’s afraid I’ll find someone better. It's a vicious cycle.” Jisung wraps his arms around his knees hiding his face. 

“Have you told him you won’t?” 

“Yes.” 

“So why does he think you will?” 

“Because everyone else always has. I’m the only person he lets in Chan, the only one that sees certain sides of him, not even Hyunjin knows him completely. And he thinks he does, that stupid bitch actually thinks he  _ knows  _ Min, that he  _ loves  _ him. He thinks because suddenly he’s sleeping with both of us he can just walk into our house and act like he lives there! I’m only doing this for Minho! Because I know the more stupid  _ subby  _ boys he gets the happier he’ll be! The more comfortable!” Jisung rants his fist hitting the couch. 

His anger coming out, the way he actually feels coming out all at once. He hadn’t even been aware that this is how he felt. He just so badly wanted to reassure Min that he has forced himself into thinking he  _ actually  _ likes Hyunjin. When all that asshole ever has been to him is be mean! 

“So, what you’re telling me is that Hyunjin said he loves Minho, and now you feel threatened by that? And you’re only sleeping with Hyunjin because you think that’s best, and because you don’t want Minho to leave you for him.” Chan leans into his hand, he smirks a little staring at Jisung. Hearing him talk like this is like listening to a completely different person. 

“What? Minho wouldn’t, he wouldn’t leave me for Hyunjin.” 

“You sure about that?” 

Sungie’s heart drops, “H-he wouldn’t, I’m his sub.” He whispers.

“You sure about that?” 

“Shut up, you don’t know about anything.” Jisung practically growls at Chan. 

“I know more than you realize, Kitten.” Chan smirks, he runs a hand through his hair and sits back. 

Sungie stares, his mouth actually hanging open, “Don’t call me that.” 

“It’s cute how I’m suddenly out of the picture and you start showing your face.” 

“Wh-what?” 

“I should have known, you don’t hide it that well. I was just so infatuated with the thought of  _ you.  _ I wanted so badly for you to love me and I trusted you so much that I didn’t even think you were capable of  _ that  _ shit.” 

Jisung backs up to the arm of the couch, no way, no way in hell does Chan know. He can’t actually be one of his viewers. 

“What are you gonna do now that your secret is out kitten? You don’t have sir to go and run to, he’s busy with his new pup.” Chan darts forward. 

Jisung shrieks, trying to scramble away from the older man. 

“How long have you known?” He whispers getting pinned to the couch. 

“Long enough, you really play that innocent card well. It’s actually impressive, I didn’t have the slightest idea you were actually a slut the whole time.” Chan lifts his chin their eyes locking. 

Sungie bites his lower lip, “So what are you going to do to me now? You have your dream boy in front of you.” He whispers, silently cursing himself for wanting Chan to do something. Hating that he hopes he’ll act upon his anger. 

“I won’t do anything you don’t want.” Chan says, their lips almost touching. Jisung takes in a sharp breath, his fingers curling in the couch cushions. 

“Make me forget him…” 

And like that Chan pounces on him, their lips smashing together aggressively. Jisung groans and wraps his arms around Chan instantly, his fingers tangling in his grey hair. 

The elder grabs him against his body hard, biting down on his lower lip. Sungie lets out a small whine, without hesitation he spreads his legs for Chan to fall between. 

“You’re so in for it.” 

“Wreck me.” Jisung tugs Chan’s shirt over his head, hands eagerly running all over his toned body. 

Chan however, pins his hands down. 

“You don’t get to touch.” He growls. Sungie whines softly. He’s suddenly thrown over Chan’s shoulder, making him shriek loud. 

“That’s mean.” 

“Oh you have no idea princess.” He smirks while pinning him down on his bed now. 

“Safe words.” Chan says against his mouth, hands going to Jisung’s belt. 

“Green is feels good…” he whispers, tongue invading his mouth. 

“Hmhm,” 

“Yellow is uncomfortable…” Jisung arches his back as his jeans get tugged off. 

“And red is stop?” 

“Yes daddy.” Sungie bites his lower lip, their eyes meeting. 

“Fuck-“ Chan groans and starts kissing down his neck. 

“Don’t make marks.” 

“What now you don’t want him knowing that I’m fucking you? You can’t have both.” 

Jisung laughs, “I always get both though, that’s how this works.” 

“You’re only going to remember me after this.” Chan reaches his nipples and starts his torture. Rubbing and biting, twisting and pulling the other side. 

Sungie moans his head tossed back, “Your little whines are so cute kitten.” The elder murmurs while sucking a harsh mark. His hands start moving down Jisung’s body too, grabbing the backs of his thighs. 

“Hmm, so pretty, even for a little slut.” 

“Make me your slut.” Jisung bites on his fingers their eyes locking. Chan suddenly is up off of his bed and in his closet, Sungie watching quietly. 

He comes back with a pair of handcuffs and rope, as well as a small vibrator, lube and a condom. 

“Arms up.” He whispers. Jisung does as he’s told, honestly this is hot, this is really hot. He’s remembering just how much he likes sleeping with Chan, and he’s remembering the fact that even though he’s acting rough and aggressive he’s using gentle touches while tying him up. 

“Tell me if you want to stop at any point.” Chan lifts his chin, pressing their lips together gently. 

“I will daddy.” Jisung pulls on the cuffs, he’s threaded to the headboard. Chan then sets to work on tying him up, wrapping the rope delicately around his torso down to his thighs. 

“Look at you, all needy already.” Chan teases, Jisung completely bare in front of him now. 

“Hmm needy for you daddy. I miss your cock.” Jisung squirms in the ropes a little. 

“I’m sure you do you little whore.” Chan gets between his legs and starts to stroke him, thumb pressing into his tip hard. Sungie moans, eyes fluttering shut. 

Chan turns the vibrator on and slides it in between the ropes just under his balls, making his back arch up. 

He then picks his pace up greatly, Sungie starting to pant already as he gets worked up more and more. “Feel good kitten?” He whispers while messing with his slit. 

“Ah-yes daddy...can you call me princess please?” Being called kitten is just too much, he can’t think about Min right now. 

“Since you asked so nicely baby.” Chan leans forward and kisses him, licking into his mouth fully. All while increasing his speed again, Jisung bucks up and Chan removes his hand suddenly making him whine loud. 

“Does my pretty princess want attention? You wanna cum already?” 

“Just want you.” He pouts, Chan just hums and gets an idea, he moves off the bed and strips completely. Pumping himself a few times before crawling back up and straddling Sungie’s chest. 

The younger instantly opens his mouth, tongue falling out for him to interest his member. 

“Aw, such a good boy, do you wanna be my baby sub too? You know I’d treat you so much better princess.” He whispers while rubbing his tip to his tongue. 

Jisung whines and licks obediently. Many thoughts come to mind as he does, Chan’s words doing several things to him. 

He could be Chan’s sub too. 

Since Minho wants two subs, why can’t Jisung have two doms? It’s only fair. 

That could be how Jisung gets Min to let Hyunjin go, if he finds out he’s Chan’s sub too. He would lose it. He already doesn’t like Chan, and the thought of him getting Sungie like he does, that would make him crazy. 

“Yes…” he gets out right before his mouth is filled. 

Chan fucks his mouth hard relentlessly, Jisung crying hard, drool dripping out of his mouth. He barely gets any air in between each thrust. 

“Fuck, God, no wonder why you two never film you giving head, you’re way too good at it.” Chan pulls out and Jisung coughs, choking slightly. 

“That wasn’t giving head, that was you wrecking my throat.” He swallows and wipes his chin. 

“Hmm, did you not like it?” Chan pulls Jisung close to him again, his eyes partly hooded. 

“You could have been a little more gentle. You ever actually had a sub? You need to gain their trust before you tear them apart, that’s how it works.” 

“Like you got mine?” Chan raises his brows. 

“That’s different, sub trust has to do with body and mind.” 

Chan stares at him, “You know so much about that right?” 

“Yeah I do, I might be a piece of shit with boyfriend type relationships but I’m not when it comes to my dom.” 

“Then why are you cheating right now? If he’s so perfect, if your relationship with him is so good.  _ Why  _ are you here letting me use you like a fuck toy?” 

Jisung tries to hide his face in his arm, “Because I actually like you, because I actually have feelings for you and it terrifies me. Because the only person I’ve ever had emotion attachment too, is  _ fucking  _ me over!” His arms yanking on the cuffs. 

“Now either fuck me until I can’t  _ walk  _ or I’m leaving.” Jisung hisses, he grits his teeth, Chan shoves him face first into the bed and he squeaks. Wrists now criss-crossed above his head. 

“Fine you wanna be fucked, I’ll fuck you better than he ever did.” 

Chan grabs the condom and rolls it on to himself. He then sliks his fingers and pushes two inside Jisung. He moans getting up on his knees so the stress won’t be too bad on his shoulders. They’re already killing him though. 

“Did you mean it?” Chan whispers in his ear, biting down while spreading his fingers wide. 

“M-mean what?” Sungie whines, feeling a third finger get shoved inside of him. 

“Do you have feelings for me?” Chan hooks them up and smirks seeing he found his prostate already. 

“I d-don’t know what I h-have for you...but I’m here aren’t I? That must mean something.” Jisung hisses as Chan spreads them again, the stretch is intense already. 

“Fuck-“ he pulls on the cuffs again, back arching, Chan finding his senstive nerves once more. He presses the pads of his fingers against him and Jisung squirms, trying to pull away, the sudden intense feeling making his head spin. 

“You miss me then? Is that what you’re saying? Or you just need a distraction because  _ Minho  _ is bored of you?” Sungie whimpers at his words, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

“I d-don’t know…” Chan’s fingers comes out of him, in seconds his cock is getting pushed into him. 

“Ah-go easy!” He shrieks the stretch intense. 

“You wanted it rough.” 

Sungie whines as he gets pushed forward almost hitting his face. 

Chan hums and kisses down his back, being gentle in some places and rough in others. 

One hand rests on his hip the other on his shoulders, he sets a pace and Jisung moans his eyes rolled back. He forgot how good Chan feels Inside of him. 

“Fuck princess, I forgot how good your tight little ass feels.” Chan moans loud, he grips his hips firmly, leaving kisses all over his body now. His pace slowing down, touches turning loving. 

“You fuck me so good daddy, can feel you in my tummy.” He grips the cuffs harder, shoulders aching, Chan wants his fantasy of kitten to come true, Jisung will give it to him. 

“Yeah baby? You like having me this deep? This rough?” 

Sungie moans, head dropping forward, his back arches as Chan gets his prostate with his tip. 

“Ah!” He screams, moving his hips, pushing back on him. “Yes d-daddy.” He forces himself to say, as Chan gets a little faster again Jisung feels himself getting annoyed. 

It’s so frustrating that he can’t see Chan as a dom, Minho so  _ easily  _ started treating Hyunjin as his sub. Why can’t Jisung have two doms like that? Why can he only seem to put that trust in Min?

It’s not fair. 

“Hey you in there princess?” Chan asks softly his thrusts being gentle again. 

“Hmhm,” Jisung snaps his head up, realizing he was just taking it and not enjoying it. He blinks a few times and actually realizes that he’s starting to slip. 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, just feel good.” Sungie rolls his hips back again, Chan grabs his hips to keep up his intense pace. Reaching around the front of him he starts stroking him again. 

“Ah,” he whines thighs starting to shake as he gets shoved forward again. 

“Hmm, god baby you take it so good.” He grunts squeezing around his base firmly. 

“Pl-please,” he whimpers needing release, he erratically thrusts forward. Chan rubs his tip and Sungie whines, his eyes shut tightly. 

He bucks hard, stomach clenching, he cums hard, eyes rolled back. 

“Fuck…” Jisung pushes his face into the pillows, trying to pull away out of the cuffs. Chan keeps his pace though, getting him through his own high. 

“Did you just cum in me?” Sungie whispers. 

“I have a condom on.” Chan pulls out, breathing heavily. Jisung looks behind him wanting out of the cuffs, he’s sweaty and sore and he wants to nap. 

“You did such a good job princess.” Chan shifts and unhooks his arms. Sungie falls forward completely, arms not being able to catch himself. 

“You okay?” 

“Hmm,” Jisung shifts and rolls over, his face in a pillow. 

Chan is a shitty dom. 

“Hey, come here baby.” He wraps his arms around him tightly. Sungie hums softly and shuts his eyes, he however feels himself getting sat up. 

“I think you should go home, you need to work whatever this is out with Minho. It’s obvious you two love each other, even if that annoys the fuck out of me. As much as I want to be a distraction for you, you guys need to talk.” Chan brushes his hair back behind his ear. 

Jisung sighs heavily, he’s partly slipped he can feel it. 

No one but Min has made him slip before. And honestly it’s kind of dangerous, Chan doesn’t know how to take care of a sub properly. 

“Can you drive me home then?” He asks while sitting up. Arms still aching, and they will be for a few days. 

“Yeah.” Chan presses a kiss to his forehead, Sungie can’t help himself as he leans into him. 

“Let’s get you dressed princess.” 

*

“Tell him how you feel about being with Hyunjin, actually talk to him. If he can’t accept that, then maybe Minho isn’t the right guy for you.” Chan squeezes Sungie’s hand while in his car outside of his house. 

“Okay, thank you.” Sungie leans over and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. Then he’s quickly out of the car and at the front door. Quietly he walks in to find the house silent, all the lights off. 

They must have gone to bed already.

Jisung slips out of his shoes and pads further into the house. 

“Are you feeling better now?” Minho’s voice makes him jump. 

“Uh, no not really.” Jisung takes a few steps and then is tunneling himself in his dom’s arms. He looks up and goes to kiss him, hands on either side of his face. 

“What’s going on in your head kitten?” Min asks softly his hands rubbing Sungie’s lower back. The younger groans and leans into him, how sore his body actually hitting him hard. 

“I slept with Chan.” He says without looking up. He feels Min tense up under him. 

“I don’t really know what I was thinking… or what I was hoping to get out of it. I’m really confused right now Min, I know I said I like Hyunjin, and I do. But I don’t love him, nowhere near that, and I don’t think it will ever be like that.” He starts, face still pushed into Minho’s chest. 

“I guess I thought that since you can just... pick up another sub so easily it would be the same for me… but it’s not, not at all. I just, I can’t give someone else that kind of trust to anyone else but you. And the fact you can, it makes me feel like I’m not good enough for you… it makes me feel like our bond, like us as dom and sub isn’t special anymore.” Sungie whispers the last part, he's staring at the ground. 

Minho tilts his face up, thumb on his chin, “Come here,” He walks Sungie to the couch, sitting across from him. 

“Baby, as much as I say I like Hyunjin as my sub too, he’s not you.  _ Nobody  _ could replace you, ever Sungie. Tell me what’s going through your head kitten.”

Minho holds Jisung’s hands, rubbing his knuckles, “Talk to me.” He murmurs. 

“I, don’t want you to fall in love with him, I don’t want him to take you from me. But it’s selfish of me to make you pick or something because I know how intense you feel things towards people you love...I just want for once to not feel like I’m going to fall apart without you. I feel like since you have someone else I should be able to too, but I can’t Minnie. I can’t love anyone like I love you, I can’t give that to anyone else. Y-you’re the one I w-want to be with, you’re th-the one I want to marry one day, and h-have cat kids with, I wanna h-have a big house and w-wake up with you every morning. I wanna grow old with you, and call you mine forever...but it feels like I can’t h-have that now. Because you d-don't love only me anymore.” Jisung hiccups, his tears coming again. 

Minho looks in shock, although he’s not entirely sure why though. Jisung being in love with him isn’t anything new. But hearing him say it like that, hearing his inner turmoil like this, it makes his heart hurt and beat faster all at the same time. 

“I only slept with Chan because I thought it would make me feel better. I thought letting him fuck me the way he wanted would m-make it easier t-to have another d-dom, but, i-it didn’t.” Minho does not miss the way Jisung rubs his shoulders. A flare of anger ignites in him at the thought of Chan hurting his kitten. 

“Baby, I want all of those things too, I said I love Hyunjin, but he is not you. What I feel for him is nothing compared to what I feel for you Sungie. There are parts of me that only you have, sides of me that only you know about, and that’s how it’s going to stay. I’m only letting Hyunjin into our dom and sub side because I thought you wanted it too, I thought you were okay with it kitten.” 

“I was, I have been, but actually hearing you say you love him, and hearing him say he loves you, it scared me. And it made me realize that as much as I do like him I don’t want him in the long run like I want you. Hearing you guys say that makes me feel left out and lonely and I’m terrified you’re going to leave me for him because he’s better.” Jisung breaks down again, his face going into his hands, starting to curl up into a ball. 

“And I j-just want y-you to do what m-makes you happy. S-so if you r-really wanna j-just be with Jinnie y-you can...I-I’ll be okay.” He sobs voice breaking body shaking. 

Minho’s heart breaks, “I kn-know he’s m-more stable and h-has a real j-job. And y-you don’t h-have to worry about him at a-all times, h-he’s probably better for you. S-so you sh-should be with him, I c-can go i-if you want-“ 

“Jisung no, look at me, calm down baby, you’re not going anywhere, I’m not going anywhere. I want you, I’m yours Sungie. I don’t need another sub, I  _ need  _ you. I’m not leaving you, you can’t get rid of me that easily. I’m not expecting you to fall in love with Jin baby, you guys only started even getting along just a month ago. I wasn’t expecting anything out of this honestly, I’ve been with him almost a year but I’ve been with you for four. You are it for me baby, we both knew the day where the one night stands and the hookups were going to stop. You have me completely, I love Jin, but it’s in a completely different way than the way I love you. God Sungie if I had the money I’d marry you now, I never thought I was marriage material but kitten you make me want to see you all dressed up walking down the aisle.” Minto tugs Jisung to his chest, kissing all over his face, rubbing up and down his arms. 

“You’re perfect for me baby, you’re my other half, my soulmate, you’re the one that puts me back together and keeps me whole.” He murmurs while falling back on the couch. 

Jisung stuffs his face into his neck, arms wrapping around him tightly. 

“I love you, I love you so much.” Min nuzzles into him happily. 

“I love you too, more than I can even tell you.” Sungie lifts his legs onto the couch and he feels Minho scoop him up. 

“Let’s wash you up and get you to bed, I wanna see what he did to you. I see how you’re wincing and keep rubbing your shoulders.” 

“Mm just sore.” Sungie lies. 

“You better be or I  _ will  _ kill him.” Minho strips the younger, kissing along his tan skin. 

When he sees Sungie bare his eyes get wide, hand covering his mouth. 

“He’s dead, I’m literally, what the fuck did he do to you?  _ I’ve  _ never left bruises this bad. Why is it every time he fucks you he has to leave his handprints?” Min rages. 

Jisung looks in the mirror and his jaw drops. Damnit Chan. 

His shoulders are bruising purple, bite marks on his neck and collarbone. 

“Holy shit.” He whispers. 

“What did he do kitten? Your wrists too, and you have rope burn. Babe how the hell did he even know you knew were  _ this _ into dom sub?”

“He watches us apparently, kitten is his fantasy.” 

Minho’s eyes get even wider, “What the fuck, baby, you’re covered in bruises.” 

“It didn’t feel that rough, my shoulders just hurt from being cuffed to his bed.” Min rubs his arms gently, “He’s fucking dead, I seriously can not believe this. Does he know nothing? He watches us, yet treats you like this. He tied the ropes way too tight, did he cum in you?” 

“No, he used a condom, I swear he didn’t force me. My shoulders are the only part that hurt.” Minho turns the shower on and they both get inside kissing all over him, rubbing soap into his skin. 

“We’ll put cream on the rope burns, and I want to ice your shoulders. Did you slip at all? I’m not gonna be mad I just wanna know if you need to eat and have some juice.” 

“No I didn’t, not really, I kinda just tuned it out. I want juice though.” Sungie nuzzles into Min, kissing along his jaw. 

“Okay,” Minho chuckles softly and starts rubbing his hair washing it. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Once finished Minho picks him up wrapping in his pink robe, he bumps his bedroom door open and sees Hyunjin is snoring still. 

“Do you wanna sleep in here with Jinnie too or in your room with just me?” Min asks softly. 

“Hmm, I’m just sleepy and wanna be held so I don’t care.” Sungie hums, happily laying down in his dom’s bed. 

Minho goes into the kitchen and finds a bottle of apple juice and granola bar. He also grabs two ice packs for his baby’s shoulders. 

Back in his room Jisung is curled into a ball, Hyunjin on the other end of the bed, not anywhere near Sungie. Min slips between them, pulling a sweater on the younger. 

“Here kitten.” Sungie does as he’s told and whines softly as the ice packs wrap around his shoulders. He also opens his mouth waiting for some medicine. 

“Lay back babyboy.” Minho scoots him down rubbing along his minor rope burns. 

“Lift the sweater a little.” 

Jisung shuts his eyes and gets comfy while Min rubs the cream all over him. 

“Sleepy baby.” The elder murmurs pressing more kisses to his skin. 

“Cuddle me?” 

“Of course kitten.” 

Minho pulls the blankets up and wraps Jisung in them. Jin nuzzles into his back, but Min doesn’t turn over. He keeps his arms firmly wrapped around Sungie. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

*

“What happened?” Hyunjin whispers in shock seeing Jisung all wrapped up. Minho is only partly awake, his nose pushed into Jisung’s neck. 

“I’ll tell you later.” He mutters while pulling Sungie closer. The younger hums in his sleep and cuddles closer, snoring deeply. 

“You guys are being more cuddly than usual.” 

“Tired,” 

“Did you guys play without me last night?” 

“Jin go back to sleep.” Minho tugs the blankets higher, Sungie rolls over and presses his lips to his neck. 

“Cuddle me.” Jin whines quietly. 

“Babe, just lay along my back.” 

Hyunjin sighs and lays back down, Jisung mumbles softly hands touching all over Minho. 

“Are you mad at me?” Hyunjin asks. 

“No Jinnie, I’m just tired.” Min kisses Sungie’s head, eyes closed. He scratches at Minho’s sides a little whine coming from him. 

“Hey you’re okay kitten.” 

Jisung whimpers now, holding onto Minho even tighter, “Shhh, you’re okay baby.” He murmurs into his ear trying to calm him down. 

Hyunjin watches, while Jisung was gone yesterday there was a weird vibe between him and Min. He’s afraid Minho regrets saying I love you. 

Sungie sits up groggily, his hair sticking up everywhere. 

“Minnie…” he whines.

“Lay back down baby.” 

“My arms hurt.” 

“Let me see.” Minho fully takes the now liquid ice packs off. They were barely even hanging onto him at this point. 

Min then very carefully moves the collar of his sweater so he can see his arms. 

“Aw kitten.” He murmurs rubbing softly. 

“Is it ugly?” 

“You never could be ugly.” Minho leans in and kisses him. 

“What happened to your arms?” Hyunjin asks. 

Jisung hums and rolls over Minho so he’s now squished between Hyunjin and his dom. 

“I was a dummy and did questionable things last night and this is the outcome.” He says while blinking awake. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah just sore.” The younger wiggle between the two and pushes his sweater down some, a blush coating his cheeks as he realizes he has no clothes on his bottom half and morning wood. Minho and Jin both are covered though. 

Min catches his movement and laughs softly, tugging his kitten to him, sliding his hand down his body to cup his hard member. Sungie’s breath hitches. 

“Cute kitten.” Minho moves his sweater to reveal his cock. 

Jisung whines softly and rolls over to push his face into his neck, kissing him gently. 

Hyunjin slides his hands up his body, rolling after him too, he bites his shoulder. 

“What did you get up to?” He asks while pulling on his nipples. 

The younger scrunches his nose up, he only wants Min if he’s even going to be touched at all right now. Minho notices and kisses his forehead, he then takes Jin’s hands off him. 

“Sungie needs to rest, he went through a lot yesterday.” He says softly. Hyunjin pouts but moves away. 

“Go back to sleep kitten, we’re not going anywhere.” Minho murmurs in his ear. 

Sungie hums softly and cuddles up to him, “Love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

*

The next day Jisung is left in the house alone, Minho bundled him up in blankets and heating pads before he left. 

Sungie is sleeping when Min comes home from work, his sub pretty much in the same position he left him in seven hours ago. 

“Hey, sleepy boy, wake up.” Minho runs his fingers through the younger’s hair. 

“Hi,” he yawns staring at him. 

“Hi, how are you feeling?” 

“Like I want you to hug me for hours and not let go.” 

“That sounds like a good idea. Let me go take a quick shower and we can cuddle.” He pecks his forehead and runs off. 

Sungie has other plans though, as soon as he hears the shower turn on he’s flying into the pink room. Taking his plug out that he pushed into himself earlier and replacing it with a dildo to stretch himself out more. 

He wants to remind Min just how good it is to have him. 

Groaning quietly Jisung sinks down on the toy, trying not to get himself too worked up. He rolls his hips down and grabs his nipples whining softly. 

He grabs the vibrator closest to him and presses it to his cock, moaning. His fingers stroke himself with the toy in hand too, so much for not working himself up too much. 

Sungie hears the shower turn off and squeals, pulling the plastic out of himself groaning still. 

“Sung?” Minho calls. 

“Yeah baby?” Jisung slips from the pink room before he can see him. 

“You coming to cuddle?” 

Minho is sitting on the couch and has a towel over his head. Sungie runs over in big light blue hoodie with a pair of tight underwear. 

“Hi sir,” he giggles and crawls over to him, “Hi kitten, what’s got you all giddy?” Minho holds him close. 

“Hmm, just wanted to make you feel good.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

Jisung nods and straddles him, “I guess you do, were you touching yourself when I was in the shower?” Minho lifts his sweater and sees his cock fully hard and leaking through his red undies. 

“Yes, but only cause I wanna keep you comfy.” 

“Keep me comfy?” Minho raises a brow. Jisung giggles again and wraps his arms around his neck, shifting his hips to grind down on Min. 

The elder hums and sets his hands on his hips, “Can I keep you warm Minnie?” He whispers. 

“Oh!” Minho realizes what Sungie means, he lets the younger start to stroke him through his sweats. Getting him hard, Jisung sucks on his neck, rolling his hips forward. 

“Cute baby.” Min smirks. 

Sungie takes a bottle of lube from his pocket and pulls Minho’s sweats down. He pours a large amount of the liquid onto his member and strokes him more. 

“You just gonna take me with no prep kitten?” 

“Hmm, already did.” Jisung wiggles out of his underwear and then lines Min up with him, moaning as he sinks down. 

“Dirty boy, touching yourself without permission...have you been touching yourself all day? Just waiting for me to come home and fuck you?” 

“N-no, I waited.” The younger bites his lower lip and rolls his hips, eyes shutting. 

Minho however grabs him aggressively, “Don’t move, you’re not allowed to get off until I tell you to.” 

“Yes sir.” Jisung gets turned and pushed forward. 

He leans his head back on Min’s shoulders and shuts his eyes, “You feel so good sir,” He whispers. Minho bites along his neck, hand sliding up his body pulling at his sensitive buds. 

“Yeah baby? Do you like sitting so still on me?” Minho taunts, he thrusts his hips forward and Sungie whines. 

“Yes, I like being your toy.” Jisung slides his fingers into his hair, lower lip between his teeth. 

Min groans softly, “You’re making it hard to just stay warm kitten. I really wanna just fuck you nice and slow.” 

“So do it...please.” Minho pushes him onto the couch, keeping his back on the cushions. Jisung arches his back as Min slides back inside of him. Their lips meet messily, hands in his hair. 

“God I love you so much.” Min murmurs hips rolling forward, Sungie presses his tongue into his mouth, licking happily. 

“I love you too, so much, more than you know.” Jisung curls his legs around his waist, making them be connected deeply. 

“You’re perfect.” Minho runs his hands down his body and scratches his thighs. His lips land on the bruises that cover his sub’s shoulders. 

Sungie rolls his hips, head falling back mouth open. “Pretty baby, such a good boy for me.” Min’s praises go right to Jisung’s cock and mind. 

“Minnie-“ he whines rutting against him, trying to get some relief. 

“Oh you want me to go faster? Are you that needy? My little slut.” Minho slows down even more, barely even moving his hips. Jisung scratches his back twitching underneath him. 

“You make me needy sir.” Jisung bucks by accident. 

Min looks down at him, “Whorey boy, keep still, what did I say?” 

“Please sir, need you.” He begs. 

“Naughty kittens don’t get what they want.” Minho thrusts forward and Sungie moans eyes shutting. 

“Please, I’ll be a good kitten, I’ll do whatever you want sir. J-just wanna cum.” He whines loud. 

“How cute, I don’t think I’ve heard you beg like this in awhile. I think you can hold off a little while longer.” Minho pulls back slightly and sits up on his knees, so Jisung no longer has any friction on his cock. 

The younger whimpers, face turned into his arm, “Daddy please.” His hands pulling the couch cushions. 

“Hmm, no.” Min reaches over and grabs his phone, turning a live stream on. They haven’t streamed just the two of them in a while. 

Jisung shakes under him, hands going to cover his face, “What has you all sensitive tonight kitten?” Minho asks while reaching forward to take his hands away from his face. 

“M-missed you Sir…” Sungie bucks and arches his back. “Don’t move Kitten.” Min stays stern. 

Jisung shakes as he tries to stay still, his cock straining against his stomach. 

“Look how wet you are, like you haven’t been fucked in weeks.” The elder runs a finger through the precum that’s pooling on his stomach from his tip. 

“Please.” Sungie begs, his eyes rolling back a little. Min takes his member and strokes him firmly, thumb pressing to his slit. His hips buck up at the contact, Minho stops the second he does, making Jisung produce a very pathetic noise. 

“Listen to instruction, you won’t cum if you don’t.” 

Sungie grips the couch, Minho grabs his arms and makes him keep them behind his head. “Pl-please…” he pulls his own hair, crying out. 

Min reaches down and strokes him again, Jisung pushing his hips back trying desperately not to move. Minho loves that he’s torturing Jisung with just his body and no toys. 

His thighs shake even worse, Min smirks and pulls out only to push back in harshly. Jisung moans head thrown back, “Fuck-“ he can’t stop himself as he grinds down on his dom. 

The elder lets him for a second, fucking into his slowly, only to stop abruptly again, taking his hands off him. Sungie very audibly whines, “You’re mean.” He whispers.

“What was that kitten?” Min tilts his face up. 

“Y-you're being mean.” Jisung arches as Minho thrusts in hard. 

“This isn’t me being mean babyboy, you know that, I can be if you keep back talking though.” He starts to pull out completely Sungie whimpering, “No no no, I’ll be good, I’ll be a good boy sir. You make me feel so nice, just want more.” 

Jisung doesn’t dare move his arms but he desperately wants to reach up and pull Minho down to kiss him. Min hums at his words and starts to stroke him again, “You said you’d be good before, I’m not to sure about that. I think you need to be punished kitten.” 

Minho pulls out completely and slides his fingers into him instead, purposely missing his prostate. Jisung squeezes his legs shut, back arching again. 

“Open these or I’ll leave you like this.” 

“No!” His thighs spread apart again, face red, “Since you think you can talk back and do what you want I want you to get yourself off. No touching yourself though. Show how much of a needy slut you are kitten.” Minho takes his fingers out. 

“Can I touch you sir?” He asks while sitting up slowly, lower lip between his teeth. 

“No.” 

Min smirks behind his phone, watching the desperate look on his sub’s face. People are loving the fact he’s showing his face and talking. People are donating left and right. 

Sungie pouts he looks around and takes one of the couch pillows, pushing it between his thin thighs. Minho grips his own cock and strokes himself, he likes to watch Jisung get himself off. 

The younger ruts into the pillow, rolling his hips forward. He sets his hands on the back of the couch and lets out a needy whine. 

Minho rubs his own tip teasing himself a little although he doesn’t really need to. He too is leaking heavily from being inside Sungie but barely moving. 

Jisung speeds up his little thrusts moaning louder, trying desperately to make himself cum. His whines get a little more high pitched and his thighs start shaking badly. 

“Daddy please, please let me cum.” He begs rubbing his tip into the pillow, chest moving quickly. 

“Hmm, not yet.” Minho smirks hearing the cry come from Jisung. The viewers are loving it just as much as he is. 

Tears start to come from his eyes, streaking his cheeks, “Fuck fuck fuck.” He chants, grinding desperately. 

Min speeds his hand up and decides he’s tortured his baby enough. 

He moves the phone to be right in front of Sungie, propped up on the table that is right behind the couch. He pushes into his sub causing him to practically scream. 

Minho fucks him hard, making him cry even harder. Jisung grips the back of the couch with intensity, he bucks forward. The feeling of the harsh pillow fabric against his dick and Min ramming into him being too much. 

Without permission he cums hard, all over the pillow, body giving out letting Minho fuck him completely senseless. 

Min grips his hips and pushes in deeply one last time before he releases inside him. He feels the fact that Jisung is limp against him. 

“Hey, baby boy,” he murmurs, Jisung just groans. 

“You in there?” He teases turning his face to look at him. Sungie shakes his head no, their lips connecting. 

“You did such a good job for me kitten,” he whispers. The younger practically mews at his words.

Min rocks into him slightly, Jisung whining and crying, “Sensitive?” 

“Hmhm,” he’s shaking badly, eyes closed for the most part. 

“Can you use your big boy words for me?” Minho pulls out of him and Jisung collapses down, his legs giving out. 

The dom laughs and scoops him up, “Say goodbye to the viewers kitten.” He kisses his neck. 

Sungie looks up through hooded lids and waves. Minho turns the live stream off and pulls him to his chest. 

“Subby baby.” Min smiles seeing the blissed out expression on his face. 

“Hmhm,” Jisung does grabby hands.

“Do you wanna be plugged?” 

“Yes please.” Minho guides the younger’s fingers to his entrance and pushes them inside so his release won’t leak out. 

“Be right back.” 

Jisung sighs and curls into a ball, he’s still incredibly horny but he’s so freaking tired now. And oversensitive for the matter. 

Min comes back over with a plug and pushes it inside him, he then opens Jisung’s mouth and feeds him a chocolate. 

“The couch has a new stain now.” He teases. 

“Hmm, cuddle me.” Jisung mumbles curling up on top of Minho. 

“I’m right here kitten, not going anywhere.” 

*

Felix taps his fingers against the counter in front of him, he can see Seungmin coming in with Changbin as well as the rest of their friend group. 

Innie is currently on the other side of the cafe, laughing at whatever some girl that’s trying to flirt with him said. Lix jumps at the opportunity to wait on them, telling their hostess to put the large group in his section. 

He’ll be damned if Seungmin gets  _ his  _ boyfriend cornered again. 

He’s not an idiot, and as mad as he is with Jeongin he’s even more furious with Seungmin. He has a hell of a lot of nerve putting Innie through what he has. 

Lix bites the inside of his cheek, anger flaring up inside him. Innie isn’t as careful as he thinks he is, after Seungmin left the other day Felix saw Jeongin’s phone lighting up in the middle of the night. 

Drunk texts from Seungmin, he also saw that Innie had answered him with a simple,  _ ‘We’re not doing this anymore’.  _

That made Felix go down a little bit of a rabbit hole. He’s not entirely sure just what his boyfriend and his ex have been up to, but he knows it’s something. And it’s something that’s making Jeongin keep it a secret from Lix. 

“Oh we get you today Lix?” Changbin smiles at him as he approaches, Felix actually feels himself blush. Honestly just because he’s a sensitive person and because Changbin is extremely cute. 

“Yup, hope that’s okay.” He laughs while handing out the menus. He takes out his pad of paper and leans against the window ready to write down what they want to drink. 

“The usual or are we switching it up today?” He asks looking at all of them. His eyes connect with Seungmin and he feels himself shrink. 

For someone with big Harry Potter glasses he for sure is intimidating. 

“I’m gonna get pineapple juice today.” Chan starts off. 

The rest of them give their drink orders and Lix slides the pad back into his pocket. 

“Felix,” Chan says before he can walk away. 

“Hmm?” 

“Have you talked to Jisung lately?” 

The lavender haired boy tenses up, “Uh not really he’s kinda mad at me and Innie at the moment.” 

“Wait why?” Chan raises his brows. 

“Oh we just got in a little fight is all, he’ll get over it. Why what’s up?” Lix bites at his bottom lip hands nervously playing with his apron ties. 

“I was just wondering is all.” 

“Oh?” Felix gives him a weird look. 

As if on cue the man of the hour walks through the door, he looks like a hot mess, hair not done, no makeup, apron slung over his shoulder. 

“Oh well he’s here you can talk to him yourself now.” Felix laughs awkwardly and then runs away to get their drinks. 

“I didn’t know you were scheduled today.” Jeongin says while leaning against the break room counter. 

“I wasn’t but Niu called out today so Taemin asked me to come in.” Jisung looks at himself in the mirror, groaning at the sight. 

When he got called in Minho had quite literally been in the middle of wrecking him. That’s how the past few days have gone, they’ve been holed up in their house having constant sex like a couple on their honeymoon. It’s been fucking great. 

“Do you want me to ask Felix if he has his foundation?” Jeongin teases poking his neck. 

“Yeah could you? I did not have the time to get properly ready I was in the middle of something.” 

“Getting your brains fucked out?” Innie laughs. 

“Yeah.” The younger nearly chokes. 

“I was kidding! You little hoe!” He nearly cackles. 

“Oh so now it’s  _ funny?  _ You should not be talking, little hoe.” Sungie shoots back at him, playfully pinching his arm. 

“I know, I’m literally the biggest hypocrite to live. But if I agreed with what you were doing in front of Lix then he’d think I’m a piece of shit.” Jeongin sighs heavily. 

“So you and Seungmin are sleeping together then?”

“No! When did I say that?!” Innie shrieks. 

“When you just said you agree with what I was doing. Listen, I’m fucked up, but as fucked up as I am in my opinion more people should be cool with wanting to sleep with more than one person. Cheating sucks, and it hurts people but it’s investable. So you either have threesomes and orgies with your significant other, have an open relationship, or cheat. People take their pick.” Jisung puts his apron on and turns to Jeongin. 

“Innie I get the situation you’re in right now, you care about Lix but you love Seungmin. And Seungmin knows you better than anyone, and given the fact you two had been together for so long you both probably know each other’s kinks so you had and have really good sex. It’s literally human nature to gravitate back to him, even if you don’t mean to.” 

The blonde shakes his head, “It’s so frustrating.” He whispers. 

“I know, I totally understand. But cheating hurts people, and once you get caught everyone has an opinion of you. That’s what happened to me and Min, now neither one of us give a fuck about what others think so it doesn’t bother us. But I know you’re a good person, and I know you have  _ actual  _ morals. Don’t go by what I do, I’m a piece of shit. Do what feels right in your heart.” 

“Who are you and what have you done with Jisung?” Jeongin stares. 

“Chan wanted to go around and expose me so I might as well just be myself now. I’m still the person you’ve always known, just with a very tiny filter.” 

Innie shakes his head, “Let me get Lix’ foundation so you can actually get to work.” 

Jeongin bumps the door open and finds his boyfriend currently filling coffee mugs and juice cups. 

“Hey babe do you have your makeup bag by chance?” He asks while leaning against the counter next to him. 

“Yeah in my backpack, why do you need to do your eyeshadow or something?” Felix teases. 

“Oh wow how’d you know?” He giggles and holds the tray for Lix to put the drinks on. 

“It was just a really good guess.” 

“Sungie needs it to cover hickeys.” Jeongin holds the tray in one hand and moves so Felix can grab a plate of fruit as well. 

“Oh! Uh yeah it’s in my backpack, who ate his neck?” 

Innie follows Lix to the table not even looking at what he’s holding. Otherwise he’d recognize the regular orders. 

“I’m assuming Minho, but who knows.” He shrugs. 

Felix can’t help the laugh that comes from him, despite it being mean. 

“That’s mean Jeongin!” 

“You laughed!” The blonde giggles. 

“No I didn’t,” Lix turns and sets the fruit down. He then takes the tray from his boyfriend and starts handing the drinks out. 

“Are you guys getting your usuals?” Felix asks them. 

Jeongin now looks up and he locks eyes with Seungmin, quickly he averts his eyes, feeling Changbin’s death glare on him. 

“I’m just gonna grab it from your bag.” 

“Okay that’s fine.” 

Innie finds the foundation and gives it to Sungie, “Here you go nasty man, oh and heads up Chan is here.” 

“Great, just how I wanted to spend my morning.” 

*

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I actually had to stop myself from writing??? For the firs time??? In awhile??? WOW
> 
> I really hope you guys liked this chapter, it seriously could have gone a completely different way and I'm very happy that I changed it. I'm sorry if it's a bit all over the place, that's just how I'm feeling mentally at the moment. But yeah Jisung and Chan had sex, Jeongin and Seungmin did too, honestly it was just a smutty little time this go around.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter both are NSFW but one is far more than the other it's up to decide which is which ;) 
> 
> @foreverbattles  
@NSFWforeverbatt
> 
> (^^^ this shit a lie but still follow me ;)
> 
> That gave it away didn't it LMAO 
> 
> anyway,
> 
> thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> requests? 
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
